Broken Heart, Shattered Soul
by TabbyKit
Summary: The long awaited New Silver Millennium has arrived, and Neo-Queen Serenity is ruling over its peace and tranquility with her gentle heart and generous ways. So what is this shadow hanging over all? And where are her most trusted guardians?


**A/N So! I have come out of the wood-work yet again to begin another story. I was actually reading other fanfiction, non Sailor Moon related when this plot bunny came out of no-where and bit me in the butt! The names of the Queens are mine...sort of. I based them off of their names in the Anime, and went from there. Other than that, I own nothing I swear. It would be nice to have about 5 reviews before I posted the next chapter. That would be very encouraging. Oh, also, I am looking for a beta, I do not have one yet, and as I'm sure you all know, Microsoft Word doesn't always catch everything that needs catching.**

**Some of the names are Japanese based, and some are American based...don't ask why, I do not have a suitable reason! **

* * *

"Please explain to me why I would reinstate the four of you as my guards." Neo-Queen Serenity turned to her former friends and gave them a cool glance, a glance they had come to dread, a glance that said no.

The Queen of the new Silver Millennium was breathtakingly beautiful, yet the alluring beauty had a lingering shadow. A delicately ethereal face was framed with golden tresses that sparkled and shone with faceted brilliance in the morning light. Her small mouth was designed to either make your heart soar with the biggest of smiles or shatter it into a million pieces with the trembling of oncoming tears. Her most beautiful feature however, was her eyes. A pair of the most brilliant blue orbs shone out from her ageless face, a blue so indescribable that that there was no parallel to its color in the known universe. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the new Silver Millennium had never seen these captivating orbs at their peak, for now the Queen's smiles no longer graced her eyes. Her grace and generosity were legendary among her people and her fair justice was a blessing to all. However, the shadow she carried with her was felt by every inhabitant, every creature in all the planets of the Alliance. For their beautiful Queen carried with her the scars of a broken heart and seared soul. Her people knew this, and grieved every day for the loss of the innocence they knew in their hearts their Queen once held, and prayed fervently to the gods for a return of her happiness.

That broken Queen now stood in front of the four people who were once her most trusted companions. These four are rulers in their own right, leaders of their respective planets, and each holds a feeling of loss and of being incomplete, as they are no longer an intimate part of their Queen's Court. Kneeling before her in supplication were four of the other Queens in the Alliance; Queen Amiea, Queen Minarya, Queen Reianne and Queen Lytanya, also known by their other titles; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter respectively.

"I ask again why I should reinstate you." Once, when they were all young her tones were caring and gentle, able to heal any and all of their pains. Now her icy tones snaked like whips across their hearts. Tears fell slowly down their faces, but none were more heartbreaking than those of Queen Minarya. Golden hair, not unlike that of Neo-Queen Serenity cascaded loosely down her back. Eyes the color of a tropical sea at midday glittered with tears. The Senshi of Love was heartbroken, for and because of the woman in front of her. Not only was she experiencing her own pain at her Queen's refusal, she was also attuned to the pain in her Queen's heart at their visit.

"Your Majesty, please. As your cousin….as a sister of your heart, I beg of you." Eyes downtrodden Minarya clenched the fabric of her orange and white gown in a very unladylike fashion. "We are here to serve you, as we have always been. Our performance during this Silver Millennium has been exemplary. With your help we have repopulated our home planets, brought peace to your empire and have all prospered. But no matter how much we do for our planets, no matter how much we love them, our true home is with you, protecting you here on the moon. I can feel it in the hearts of the other Senshi here before you. We need you Usagi, please. We are incomplete without you." Lifting her eyes at the end of the speech, they widened as they were caught by Serenity's gaze. Minarya gasped softly. Hearing her reaction, the others also lifted their gazes.

"Minarya. The time has long gone that we were sisters of the heart." The Queen said softly. Turning to the others she pinned them one by one with her gaze. "Do you all feel the same? That you are incomplete without Usagi?" She questioned quietly. Queen Reianne was the first to reply.

"Yes, I feel the same. My soul is in pieces, and one of those pieces is with you Your Majesty. Our bickering, however childish it was, kept my days interesting, kept me on my toes Usagi." Ebony locks tipped in red fell to her knees as she stood. Violet eyes once filled with the fires to rival those of Planet Mars simmered softly. "I am incomplete without you." Queen Amiea spoke next. As she stood her shimmering blue gown pooled around her like flowing ice. Her short blue hair reflected the light only the way water could.

"Your Majesty, No matter how much knowledge I acquire, no matter how much I read, or how much time I spend in the Alliance Library, I cannot find solace, I cannot calm myself, I cannot be satisfied. I once felt that satisfaction with you, that feeling that I had a purpose other than research, other than knowledge." A crystal tear escaped her eyes. "I too am incomplete without you Usagi." Queen Lytanya was the last to rise, and was slow to respond.

"Usagi." Blinking slowly the Inner Senshi's strongest fighter cleared her throat and began again. "At each of our first meetings you defended me before you even knew me. You have always been the first person that I fought for, and not against. My strength has never scared you, has never even affected our friendship. I no longer have that with me. Even though I am close with the other Senshi, my strength is always a factor, no matter what." Queen Lytanya tugged at her auburn hair unconsciously. Grass green eyes closed resignedly. "Without you, I am missing compassion. I am incomplete."

Neo-Queen Serenity turned back to Queen Minarya. "You speak of need, not of want." Serenity let her eyes roam over the four of them. "In these statements lie the very heart of the problem." The Senshi looked at one another, slightly confused. Queen Minarya stared ahead apprehensively.

"Yes Your Majesty?" she asked. Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and slowly moved towards the balcony doors. Outside, hanging in the morning sky was Earth, as beautiful as it had always been. Letting her mental barriers fall, the Queen of the new Silver Millennium turned back towards her former Senshi and let all of her emotions flow towards them. Not ready for the empathic experience, the four Queens fell to their knees in shock and pain. The raw power of the heartbreak felt by Neo-Queen Serenity was awe-inspiring and all encompassing. Emotional pain filled every fiber of their being, weighing down their hearts and minds. This was the result of innocence being taken for granted. This was the pain their Queen carried with her day after day. Not only had their visit today not helped in patching their relationship, it had served to damage their Queen further. Crying in hurt and confusion as to how they could have caused her more pain, the Inner Senshi glanced up at their Queen.

" Usagi is dead."


End file.
